Forgotten Memories
by Dashita Tichou
Summary: Ichigo has a brother and a third little sister.  She commits suicide after seeing her brother that's not Ichigo be killed. she wakes up in soul society and is trained to become a shinigami.  rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Memories

Bleach Fan Fiction - I don't own Bleach or anything bleach related. (Sadly)

Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

My heart pounds and I know that today is the day I must lose your love along with my life. I know you'll hate me and I'll know I won't deserve to live anymore in a moment. I'm still in this moment though, so I don't need to hear you shout my name in love, in despair, and in hatred. I do know it though. Now a new moment has come and I hear you scream my name with all your emotions as I'm run through with the sword. The last thing I hear before my body becomes dead is four words from your mouth.

"I hate you Akutatsu!"

Chapter One

Awakening

I woke up in a sunlit place with leaves twirling to the ground around me. A soft breeze blew through my long hair. I sat up and found myself surrounded by sword points held in place by figures dressed in black.

"If you want to live," came a man's voice behind me, "you'll come peacefully." I started to shift, but I froze when the cold steal of a dagger was pulled up to my neck.

"Okay." I said in a hoarse voice quietly.

"Good," he replied, "I might've had to hurt you if you'd replied differently. Come on now." I felt a sharp prod in my back and the blades began to rise. I began to rise as well, but was stopped by a second man's voice from farther behind me.

"Don't move!" he yelled, "They'll only kill you later. You know what those idiot Shinigamis do to the new recruits. You saw what they did to your brother to get his soul to Soul Society!" The blades pressed against my neck from all directions. The man who held the dagger spoke again.

"Ichigo you idiot!" he yelled, "Just because she was there doesn't mean she knows what happened! She was only there because your brother's girl friend dragged her along. Besides, even though her reatisu's been building for two days, her body only arrived minutes ago. She only just woke up-"

"I don't give a damn, Toshiro!" shouted Ichigo.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro replied, "If we don't teach her how to control her reatisu, it will rip up more than District Forty-Six of Ronkongai. It's already caused widespread panic and destruction in all of Soul Society! This image is a projection so she won't get riled more than necessary! With her body here, her reatisu will get even stronger than Captain Zaraki!"

The blades came slowly off my neck and I felt a few drops of blood roll down my throat from the dagger that had been slicing my skin until the blades relaxed. Slowly, I turned around to face the two men.

An elementary looking kid with silver hair and eyes was the one holding the dagger by what was now the back of my neck. His hair was spiked and one spike close to the front was folded over. He wore a black kimono with a white overcoat.

Behind him was a man who looked around the age of a high school student that was dressed in the same manner. His hair was orange and spiked in large chunks in all directions. Both held swords by their handles that were put through a white strip of cloth that served as a belt to the kimono. They each wore traditional Japanese sandals.

I felt a shock when I realized I knew the orange haired man. He was one of my big brothers and his name was Ichigo Kurosaki. I knew I had two big brothers, but I couldn't remember the other one.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo pulled his sword out about an inch.

"If you don't tell your men to lower their swords," he warned, "I'll make them."

"You wouldn't dare." replied Toshiro with flashing eyes.

"Do you want to bet their lives on it?" Toshiro hesitated for a moment.

"No," he said at last, "I wouldn't bet their lives on it. Men, drop your swords." He stepped away from me and sheathed the dagger in his overcoat. His men followed suit. I took a hesitant step towards Ichigo and broke out running when no one moved to stop me. I flung myself into his arms and began to sob.

"Onii-sama!" He made a small jump when he heard my wail.

"Do you," he stammered, "do you remember me?" his voice cracked on the last word.

"I remember you, Onii-sama," I replied in tears, "I also remember that I have another older brother, but I don't remember him or anyone else!" I shook in the embrace of his arms while I poured out my heart. When I finished crying, I turned to Toshiro.

"Your name is Captain Toshiro Histsugaya, right?" I asked him.

"That's correct." He replied warily.

"Why do you want me to come with you and what's reatisu?" I asked him.

"I need you to come with me to enter the Shinigami Academy. Your reatisu is your force of presence. It's a pressure that is dependent on your soul's strength. It can be felt by people around you. Your reatisu is strong enough that it crushed the trees and buildings in District Forty-Six of Ronkongai. Ronkongai is an area that you would think of as a really large suburb. District Forty-Six was about the size of Katakura town. Ronkongai surrounds an area known as Seretei. Seretei is an area where shinigamis live, train, and learn to defend souls against creatures called hollows.

"Hollows are monsters that come in many shapes and sizes. There are two identifying factors that are always on a hollow. There's always a white mask and a hole through their chest. The hole symbolizes that they have no heart. They eat the souls of humans.

"Never have I seen them here in Soul Society before three days ago when your reatisu began to gather in force. They came in vast numbers and slaughtered us. That's why we need new recruits."


	3. AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS!

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS**

**This story is being disscontinued.**


End file.
